The present invention relates to methods of charging batteries and more particularly to a method for automatically maintaining rechargeable batteries at maximum capacity and to erase and prevent the memory effect.
The prior art has recognized the problem of battery memory and its resultant lowering of cell capacity caused by repetitive charge-discharge cycles which fail to extract full rated capacity and from continuous trickle charging for long periods of time and from operations at elevated temperatures. A battery that has developed the memory effect is unable to deliver its full rated capacity. That defect may be disabling to the equipment powered by a battery having the memory effect and may result in a potentially dangerous situation to the user of the equipment.
The prior art has also recognized the desirability of providing apparatus for rejuvenating a deplected battery to its full capacity. Such systems have not however disclosed or suggested the sequenced method of the present invention of automatic deep discharge, recharge, capacity test, charge holding, and recycle which are each necessary for a fully functional system.